1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a synergistic compound for sunscreen protection and insect repellent compound, and in particular an improved water resistant combination sunscreen protection and insect repellent compound. The compound is nongreasy, pleasant smelling, and sweet tasting with an approximate SPF factor of 15. Although the compound is highly water resistant, it is easily removed with soap and water and scrubbing.
2. Description of the Background Art
Insect borne diseases are a major non-battle injury threat to the military. Seven of the top 11 diseases that reduce military effectiveness are transmitted by insects. It is imperative for peak military operational efficiency that an acceptable insect repellent be produced to reduce the disease threat and to provide personal protection from insect borne diseases. The insect repellent compound must also meet the unique requirements necessary for personal protection of the armed forces. When considering the broad spectrum of use, the repellent should be long lasting and acceptable to the user. Also, the military spends long periods of time outdoors and accordingly, an acceptable sunscreen protectant/insect repellent combination compound for use by field military personnel is highly desirable, particularly if it is compatible with other military materials, such as clothing and weapons. In other words, the compound should not have a negative effect on uniforms or the use and operation of weapons.
The military services have not developed a satisfactory sunscreen protectant/insect repellant compound that meet their unique operating needs.
A second major need exists for people who live and work and play in the outdoors. They have protected themselves from insects for years by using insect repellent compounds. Likewise, people who live and play and work outdoors have used suntan compounds to accelerate the darkening of the exposed skin. Only recently the knowledge of the adverse effects of the suns' ultra violet rays causing skin cancer has caused people to switch from suntan lotions to sunscreening lotions that provide protection from the sun. Those lotions are measured on a scale of increasing protection from 1 to 33. The scale is called the "SPF" or sun protection factor. The factor allows the consumer to determine the degree of sunburn that one is willing to accept for a given period of time in the direct rays of the suns' ultra violet rays.
Many civilian products have become commercially available in the recent past that combine sunscreen protection lotions and insect repellent lotions in one package. These products, for many reasons, are not completely satisfactory. Among the reasons why they are not satisfactory are:
First, the insect repellent compounds available are greasy, have a foul odor, and are usually effective for short periods and require the person to continuously apply the lotion to maintain the desired degree of insect repellency on the skin. In many cases, as for example, in a duck blind this is very inconvenient because the person can not repeatedly apply the insect repellent lotion and maintain perfect stillness in the duck blind. PA1 Second, many combination insect repellent and sunscreen protection compounds are easily removed with water. This is a particular problem in the summertime when the person sweats. The effectiveness of the insect repellent and sunscreen protection lotion is dramatically reduced due to sweat removing the compound from the skin. PA1 Third, most insect repellent compounds are oily and offensive to the olfactory systems of the wearer as well as people around the wearer. Also, the heaviness in the material is an impediment to the function of the sweat glands and could cause discomfort to the wearer. PA1 Fourth, the preparations commercially available today are not truly cosmetic in that they do not enhance the appearance and the texture of the skin. PA1 Fifth, most sunscreen protectant compounds have a bitter taste when applied to skin around the lips.
U.S. Pat. No. 1,471,344 issued to Loudin discloses a insect repellent composition which mixes equal parts of PHENYL SALICYLATE and camphor.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,186,912 issued to Beamer discloses a cosmetic emulsion having sunscreening and insect repellent properties.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,529,598 issued to Wong discloses an insect repellent compound which can be used as a sole active component or in an admixture with other compounds having a different utility. The invention further discloses the compound may be incorporated into a cream, lotion, powder or a suntan oil.
U.S. Pat. No. 2,170,185 issued to Carpenter discloses a suntan cream having methyl anthranilate which is a methyl esther of anthranilic acid.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,434,154 issued to McShane discloses a tanning and screening compound that is highly stable after prolonged storage. The compound is useful even after prolonged storage for shielding human skin from the harmful ultra violet rays of the sun.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,701,321 issued to Bernstein discloses a liquid detergent with a sunscreen agent selected from the aminobenzoic acid family the other components of the composition being a preservative, a non-ionic detergent, an amphoteric detergent, or a mixture thereof in a aqueous vehicle.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,820,508 issued to Wortzman discloses a skin protective composition for topical application to protect human skin from infrared radiation. The invention contains titanium dioxide and mica or coated mica as its' principal active reagents.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,756,905 issued to Melnik discloses a composition for repelling insects and camouflaging the human skin. The insect repellent, N or N-DIETHYL-M-TOLUAMIDE and a camouflage pigment is combined along with an emulsifier to allow a single application to serve both functions.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,590,118 issued to Conrady, et al discloses a long lasting insect repellent film for skin application. The active chemical agents are dissolved in interpolymer resigns to provide a slow release system for the active chemical agents when spread and dried as a film on a human being. The coating can be applied by spraying or spreading and is easily removable with a soapy water solution.
None of these previous efforts, however, provide the benefits intended with the present invention. Additionally, prior techniques do not suggest, the present inventive combination of component elements as disclosed and claimed herein. The present invention achieves its intended purposes, objectives and advantages over the prior art devices through a new, useful and unobvious combination of component elements, which is simple to use, with the utilization of a minimum number of functioning ingredients, at a reasonable cost to manufacture, test, package and by employing only readily available materials.
Accordingly, it is an object of the invention to provide a combination sunscreen protection and insect repellent product that meet the broad spectrum of use for military personnel.
It is an object of the invention to provide a combination sunscreen protection and insect repellent product that contributes to the effectiveness of the military by reducing insect borne disease among military personnel.
It is another object of the invention to provide a combination sunscreen protection and insect repellent product that is resistant to breakdown by water, but is readily removed by soap and water and mild scrubbing.
It is an object of the invention to provide a combination sunscreen protection and insect repellent product that
It is a further object of the invention to provide a combination sunscreen protection and insect repellent product that is not greasy to the touch, pleasant smelling to the wearer, sweet tasting when applied to skin close to the lips, and nonoffensive to those people around the wearer.
It is a still further object of the invention to provide a combination sunscreen protection and insect repellent product that does not impede the natural function of the wearers' sweat glands.
It is a further important object of the invention to provide a combination sunscreen protection and insect repellent product that enhances the appearance and feel of the wearers' skin.
It is a final important object of the invention to provide a combination sunscreen protection and insect repellent product that is long lasting and does not require frequent reapplication to maintain its effectiveness.
Although there have been many inventions related to sunscreen protection and insect repellent compounds, none of the inventions have become sufficiently effective, low cost and reliable enough to become commonly used. The present invention meets the requirements of long lasting efficacy under extreme environmental conditions, low initial cost, water resistant, non-greasy, sweet tasting, ease of application, pleasing to the olfactory senses, and minimal amount of instruction to successfully practice and use the invention.
The foregoing has outlined some of the more pertinent objects of the invention. These objects should be construed to be merely illustrative of some of the more prominent features and applications of the intended invention. Many other beneficial results can be obtained by applying the disclosed invention in a different manner or modifying the invention within the scope of the disclosure. Accordingly, other objects and a fuller understanding of the invention may be had by referring to the summary of the invention and the detailed description of the preferred embodiments in addition to the scope of the invention defined by the claims.